The Temporary Heaven
by honeydew-chan
Summary: U. Sasuke went to Konoha for a company project. He met a blond and realised that there's more to him than his annoying character. AU Sasunaru.


**Story: The Temporary Heaven**

**By:** honeydew-chan

**Disclaimer: "**Naruto", the manga, is one of Masashi Kishimoto sensei's creations. The characters are borrowed in writing, in order to realise every imagination possible. XD

**Rated:** M

**A/N: **I'm challenging myself, to experiment with many styles of writing, to enhance my skills. I still have much to work on, but anyhow, I'll give my best shot. This story will be in Sasuke's POV. Enjoy.

* * *

Black bangs were tickling the skin, as the evening breeze swept by. And I continued on my loiter, having bare feet playing with soft golden sand and the occasional rough edges of shells, one hand brought up to brush the strands off my face, clearing my vision of any obstacles. The sun was gradually setting as minutes slipped away peacefully, and I closed my eyes to the symphony of sounds by birds and the rustle of coconut trees. Distantly, I heard the voices of men, most probably the fishermen I saw when I strolled along the shore. They were idly chatting amongst themselves, as they gathered their nets to end the day's work.

I let my legs guide me, pacing aimlessly with eyes closed, both hands brushing my oversized shirt up briefly, and slipping into the pockets of my short pants. At the cold touch of liquid, eyelids opened quickly, my senses picking up. I stepped into salt water, the waves barely rushing the water to wet my feet to my ankles. Neck straightening, I gazed at the horizon, noting the sea cradling only a minimal amount of ships. The orange rays from the sun were creating multiple hues in the water, as waves crashed to the shore, and onto my feet. I planted both feet into the dampened sand as eyelids were half closed in comfort, relishing in the feel of relaxation.

I couldn't recall the handful of times I had with such welcoming sensation, so I took the liberty to engrave this moment in my head, letting this painting of scenery filled my mind and soul, having it planted deep in memory lane. I couldn't remember how long I stood, for it seemed only mere moments, but I knew from the growing darkness and the mist and chill, that night was coming and it was time to go before I couldn't find my way back. So I tore my eyes from the sea unwillingly and headed back to where I came from, promising that I would be back the next day.

It wasn't a surprise when the next evening arrived; I was stripped off my daily coat and clad in my casual wear of oversized shirt, pants and slippers, my legs eager to leave the posh hotel suite, eager to feel the sand beneath instead of carpeted floor. I hadn't even reached the corridor when a flash of grey blocked my peripheral vision, my lips pulling into a usual frown. It was Kakashi, the company legitimate accountant and my friend. Before I could offer a glare and speak, the figure settled a comfortable space between us and spoke.

"Where are you going, boy?" he asked casually, and I felt the sharp gaze of one black eye peering at me in question. I tried not to stare at his face, not wanting to see the bandage he had on covering his left eye, so I lingered my gaze at the far end wall behind him. I couldn't stop the distaste for having him babysitting me and asking my whereabouts and offered a dry grunt in response.

"It's none of your business"

I guessed he knew me for too long to be shock or angry with my answer and shrugged instead, face neutral. Kakashi was always like that, having nothing which could rile him up, at least not seriously. Once, I tried hiding his prized orange book (Icha Icha something?), but he was unfazed. It turned out he had spares enough for the whole board. Anyhow, he was a father figure, a brother figure and a friend. The roles both my real father and brother failed to be. My eyes softened at his gesture, and stared at his dress shirt instead, careful not to linger anywhere further up. He was not hesitant in forming the next sentence.

"Don't stay up too late" he said lazily, slurring over the words.

I was mildly surprised when he grabbed my wrist and thrust something cylinder into my hand and sauntered pass me to the next door, fingers holding the key card and slicing it to the lock. It was a blur of movements and he was gone before I could take a good look at the object in hand, and I continued my way out of the hotel, slipping said object into my pocket, with a smirk plastered on my face.

It was a hand torch.

The hotel I was residing in was close to the beach, so it took me only fifteen minutes on bicycle before I reached the route I strolled yesterday. And like yesterday, the symphony of sounds greeted me upon my arrival, washing a sense of joy in my blood and taking my breath away. I was contented. I couldn't help wishing life to be much simpler, to be stress-free of work… and family. Everything.

If only… time would stop now and this feeling would never go away.

I knew, however, that wishing wouldn't change anything and my lips pulled a little into a sad smile at that thought as I felt the repetition of yesterday came to life. I locked my rented bicycle on the metal bar and kicked my shoes off before began strolling along the same path, and I saw the same fishermen working hard, shipping the empty boxes back into their boats as their wives or daughters knitted the holes on the fishing nets in the boats.

I must have been really out of it because I did not anticipate the next thing which happened.

"Look out!" someone shouted amidst gasps before I felt something, or rather someone landing on me, knocking my breath from my lungs as we fell into the sand in a loud thump. I felt moisture soaking into the fabric of my clothes and stick to my body like second skin. And I grunted in pain and surprise as I pushed that someone away, coughing and taking big gulps of air. I pushed myself into a sitting position and glared at the person in anger, taking in his blond hair and tan skin but still not seeing his face. Hurry footsteps on sand made my retort stuck in my throat before we were circled by a bunch of people. And I couldn't help being a little guarded when I saw the expressions of two girls giggling and staring at me as though they saw sales up to 80% off clothes they had been wanting to buy.

The guy who knocked me sat up, brushing the dampened sand off his tan body and golden locks quickly before looking at me with a grin. I saw blue eyes staring at me as I glared back, noting the youthful and glowing healthy skin and assumed him to be around my age. His grin grew and he chuckled lightly, brushing his still sandy hand at the back of his neck in awkwardness.

"Sorry about that, Sakura threw the Frisbee too hard and…, well, you know" he stated earning a "Hey!" and a dark look from a girl with pink highlights. I heard someone muttered troublesome before he offered the blond a hand, pulling him up. Another of their member offered a hand to me and I took it, although hesitantly, as well.

I was about to leave before the blond stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, and I glared in response, wanting his hand off any part of me. His friends were eyeing us, sensing the tension. Somehow rather, I think they knew the blond didn't feel the air of uneasiness. Being so close, I noticed he was about my height and had a fairly athletic figure. But, that was not enough to make a good impression for me, an Uchiha. It would take much more than just the outlooks. So I swatted his hand off roughly and walked away without a second glance.

"Arrogant prick!" someone shouted from behind and I recognised the voice belonging to the blond. My anger was ignited, to be called in such a language, by a nobody, no less! No one had used such words on me before, on any Uchiha in fact. We were well respected and feared for our dominant ways. We were the epitome of perfection.

I paid no heed on his words and walked on instead, feeling the chill from the wetness of my clothes. I made a better judgment on not bantering with the blond, for I knew nothing good would come out of it. The blond was an idiot, which was an understatement. I could sense that the next encounter with him, if I would have any, would not only be mere exchange of angry words. It would be more than that.

"Naruto! Stop it! It was our fault!"

"The fruits of youth! The joy!"

"Troublesome"

"You create trouble everywhere, Naruto"

"N-naruto-kun, cheer up"

The voices grew soft as I strayed from them, getting deeper to the other side of the beach. I could not enjoy the walk as much as I wanted to, having my inner peace distorted by the earlier event. I found my head invaded by a ringing voice, repeating over and over again.

"_Arrogant prick!"_

Strangely enough, I was disturbed by the mere words. Damn idiot.

Moments passed and the wetness of the clothes soon dried, making me shiver slightly in the chill. I watched as the sun disappeared into the horizon, as day gave way to night, and drew comfort from the darkness, the chill and the moisture of mist. Knowing that I had a torch in my pocket gave me courage and I stood in the darkness for some time. Gazing up at the sky, I noticed regretfully that it was a starless night. Even Mr. Moon was missing that night. I took the cue from a surprising sneeze that it was finally the time to head on back and I slipped my fingers into my pocket for the torch.

I was alarmed to find the torch not able to light up.

"Shit" I murmured into the night as I flicked the button desperately several times, willing it to work. Panic finally set in as I looked around to see pitch black greeting back. I knew from the distance I walked that I was far from the area centered with people. I couldn't differentiate my right from left, and that made it worse. I paced slowly, bringing both arms in front to guide, even though I knew there weren't any obstructions around. In my mind, a series of shits was being chanted, and I blamed the stupid blond and even Kakashi for putting me in this situation. So much for a faulty torch at this hour! It had to be when I fell… the water must have seeped into its plastic.

I considered shouting out for help but I held back. It was too… unUchiha-like. My arrogance wouldn't allow me to act like a damsel in distress although I had already felt like one. It was another ten minutes or so of complete darkness and random walking before I saw a glimpse of light not far away, and my heart sort of did a summersault, which I couldn't deny. In that moment I forgot about my ego and I shouted out continuously.

"Over here!"

The source of light stilled a moment before it approached, my legs unconsciously taking larger steps to the brightness as well. I thanked good heaven above for the rescue, and vowed never to take things for granted. The figure came by, and brought his lamp closer to me and was surprised to see me. I could say the same as well; I could recognise this guy anytime. He was one of the members from the blond who knocked me down. He was the one who pulled me up. He had a bowl cut hairstyle and the thickest eyebrows I had ever seen. But the most unique (more like queer) thing about him was his green leotard-like clothes. I had no idea why he would wear such a thing, and I would rather live not knowing the reason.

"It's you!" he exclaimed a little too loudly for my liking.

"Hn" I grunted in response. He blinked, then stretched his lips into a large toothy smile.

"Are you searching for turtle eggs as well? I made a bet with myself that I would find one hundred eggs today or I would have to find two hundred tomorrow!" he said a little too energetically, showing me his tools and a box of eggs covered with newspapers and sand.

It was… weird alright. I didn't know what to say to his statement and I didn't want to explain my reason as well, so I kept quiet. He seemed to take my response rather positively though and replied in a louder and proud voice.

"I've found eighty six today! And I'm sure there are some around here… yes! Look! Another nest!" he exclaimed, guiding the lamp to the sand eagerly, and I stared as he hopped happily to a side near my left and squatted. Carefully, he scooped the sand, digging and pushing to reveal a nest of eggs indeed. I couldn't help thinking that he was really good at it.

"What are you going to do with the eggs?" I asked, curious. I knew of some locals who treat the eggs as part of a delicacy, and felt a sense of cruelty. Turtles had been part of the extinction phenomenon for some time.

"Why, I'm going to bring them to the Turtle Rehabilitation Centre of course!" He said it as thought it was the most natural thing to do. I widened my eyes a little in the prospect, not knowing that that a Rehabilitation Centre existed around here and I looked on, interested as he took the eggs and placed them into the box with calculated precision.

"Okay! I'm done! One hundred and two eggs!" he exclaimed in his too happy voice again, jumping slightly from the joy. His big round eyes held mine for several moments, blinked comically before showing me a splitting grin.

"Hey, know what, we are having a barbeque along the beach, come join us!" he invited suddenly, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the left direction. I found myself unable to protest for he was my only hope in getting back.

"It's good to be youths, don't you think? I'm Rock Lee, by the way, you are?" he asked as we walked side by side, guided by the lamp. I silently wondered if he knew where he was taking us. Even with the lamp, it was quite hard to distinguish the direction. I hesitated before answering.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha… As in, from the Uchiha Corporation?!" he exclaimed, disbelievingly, and I felt eyes on me again. I couldn't blame him. The company my father built from scratch was very popular these days. It made headlines on news, with the huge hullabaloo concerning the new hotel chain project. It was the reason why I was here, in this place, to sign the agreement with the partner team, Akatsuki Industries. We were planning to build a resort and spa right beside this beach. The Environmentalist Society was totally against it, for this area had yet delved into any form of industries. So was I, but I had no say, father was adamant in having this project, and brother, he hadn't a single care in this matter.

"_Foolish little brother"_

Flashes of the earlier fishermen and their wives crossed my mind, then the images of swaying coconut tress, the setting sun, the turtle nests and Lee carrying the big box. I became silent in contemplation. I felt angry and guilty for what the company was doing… but most of all; I couldn't wash away the feeling of uselessness for not being able to do anything. I was weak.

I stopped abruptly, thinking that Lee would be unwilling to help me, now that he knew who I was. He didn't. He paused in his steps when he saw me halted. I couldn't read his face under the little light, the shadow was overcastting.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" he exclaimed, putting the box and lamp down and went into a pose. Although I couldn't see it, I'd come to know later that that was a "good guy" pose. I picked up the lamp from the sand as he took the box in his arms and we continued on our way, to a sharpening glow further up. I felt much more comfortable after that.

With the growing light, my eyes swept over a couple pitched tents and burning fire from the barbeque set, sweet smelling grill teasing my nostrils. It reminded me that I had nothing since breakfast and I felt hungry suddenly. The few people I saw that evening were preparing the dinner, three girls setting the picnic cloths, a guy with two lines of tattoos below his eyes and a fat guy tending the soup and the guy who always muttered "troublesome" and the dumb blond at the barbeque set.

The blond must have felt our presence for he looked up instantaneously and his face darkened when he saw me. I twitched my eyebrow at his reaction. I was not that keen in seeing him either.

"What the hell is this guy doing here?" he shouted in annoyance, pointing the tongs he used to flip the grills at me, and pointedly looked at Lee. I saw the others looked our away, seeing us too.

"I invited him over for dinner!" Lee said happily, and I saw two of the girls squealed in delight, came over and took my hands without my consent, pulling me to the picnic cloths. I concluded that day that girls were strong, despite their deceiving average builds. Never, in my life I would underestimate them. I saw from the corner of my eyes, that the blond was staring indignantly, with his jaw wide opened. And I felt satisfied that he was speechless.

"I have to get this box to the Rehabilitation Centre first, show Sasuke some hospitality!"

And Lee dashed off before I could say anything, leaving me in the mercy of his members; in the mercy of two creepy girls and one irate blond.

What was I to do?

"Hey, Sasuke, right? I'm Sakura" the girl with pink highlights started, as I was plunged into the cloth and both she and another blonde took seats too close for my comfort. The other girl with long black hair looked a little lost and gazed around uneasily before walking to the soup pot and offered to help.

"And I'm Ino" the blonde said flirtatiously, pushing Sakura not so lightly away and cooing closer to me. They gave each other dark looks and went on a rivalry mode, drowning me with tirades of questions. I grimaced, wishing that they were more like the black haired friend and leave me alone instead. I hated people like this, being all amiable and smiley because of how I look like on the outside. They didn't even know who I really was.

I got really annoyed and stood up. I couldn't stand it here. And I most definitely couldn't stand them. I was thankful for what Lee did, and I reminded myself to thank him properly the next time I meet him but the gratefulness was not enough for me to endure this nonsense. I was not the type of person who pretended as though everything was right, because it definitely wasn't. I was not the type of person to laugh at the world when I clearly dislike it. So I decided to leave.

"W-where are you going?" Sakura asked, gazing up as I stepped out of the big cloth. Beside, Ino was looking all surprised as well. I gave them my best death glare and left.

"You're annoying" I didn't forget to add.

* * *

It was past ten when I reached the hotel and the first thing I did was ordered some food upon reaching my room. I slipped my clothes off, discarding them on the ground before hitting the shower. I freed myself to a hot bath, letting the warm water beat against the skin, against my broad back; while massaging some shampoo to my scalp. Today hadn't gone very well, the awful meeting, the encounter with the blond, the faulty torch, then two annoying girls… I turned the water level higher, letting the drums of water wash the thoughts away.

I shivered slightly when I stepped back into my room, the chill from the air-conditioning a huge contrast from the steam in the bathroom. I was draped in a pair of bathrobe provided by the hotel as I dried my hair with a towel. My eyes caught the sight of the faulty torch and Kakashi's face flashed in my mind. I thought back about his bandaged face; how it got there. I clenched and unclenched my fists.

My ears perked up at loud noises outside and my initial thought was that my food had arrived. But the footsteps sounded too heavy and aggressive to be any employees', it just couldn't be. Then, the footsteps stopped and I heard heavy banging to a door. I decided it wasn't a bother of mine, and just left it as it was. It was several moments before someone came knocking at my door and I walked over, peering through the hole in the middle and confirming it to be the food service guy, opened the door. I had barely touched the silverware before a loud voice scratched my eardrums.

"You!"

A fast fist landed on my face without me realising, and I stumbled back, knocking on the surface of the door, the stinging pain throbbing and the taste of copper rich on my lips. Distantly, I caught a blur of Kakashi and another man beside the other room's door, stunned and a rigidly shocked food service guy still holding my plate of fried rice. I saw a pile of blond hair and blue eyes as someone tackled me to the ground and I retaliated, using my hands to push and punch back. Nevertheless, I never thought I would meet him here.

Kakashi and the unknown man stepped in quickly, separating us apart and I swore if Kakashi hadn't held me back, I would have inflicted more damage on him. Furious was not enough to explain how I felt. I couldn't feel the hits I received from him. All I wanted was to tear him apart, kick him, harm him in any way possible to get rid of my anger and I struggled against Kakashi as he held both my arms forcefully. My eyes bled red glaring darkly at the blond, that good for nothing blond. He was not fairing better than I, struggling against the other man as well, and shouting, rather loudly.

"Fuck, let go of me Iruka!" he cursed, swinging his leg forward in midair, the man known as Iruka binding him in similar ways as Kakashi's. I looked at the blond properly for the first time. I noticed his face was bleeding, three identical lines at each cheeks, a gift I bestowed when I was pulling him away, preventing him from strangling me. The blood was leaking slightly down to his chin, droplets of red forming patterns at his bright orange sweater.

"What the hell is wrong with both of you?" Iruka shouted, never once faltered at his dead grip. Realisation sinking in, my breathing evened out and I started to struggle less with Kakashi, my eyes never once leaving him. It was a spur of childishness, of anger and I was slightly embarrassed at my outburst, I should have been able to control myself better. Sensing my lack of movements, Kakashi released his grip slowly, carefully. It proved to be a little more difficult for the blond though, and he struggled harder than ever with Iruka.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted and my mind registered his name, remembering it. Then, he said in a softer voice "Naruto, listen to me, please". My eyes widened a fraction when the blond seemed to listen, cooled down slightly and stopped his struggle.

"Sorry"

I could barely hear his whisper against his harsh breathing and he looked sideways as Iruka freed him. I saw him giving me a dirty look as he wiped his cheeks on his sweater's sleeves, twitching slightly at the sting.

"Okay, how about we clean the wounds first, then we sort this out" Kakashi said out loud, and I nodded, taking my plate from the stunned food service man and headed for my room. Kakashi blocked my track, putting an arm around my shoulder and stirred me to the direction of his room.

"I have a first aid box, come to my room instead" he smiled, and I met his face, his bandage; I looked away. Behind, the two guys followed us to the room. Once inside, Naruto took a seat at Kakashi's King sized bed, on the crumpled comforter while I sat at the chair at the far end near the balcony. I stared, half amazed as Kakashi and Iruka worked with great partnership, getting the medicine from the first aid box and the damp towels.

"Ouch, Iruka!" I heard the blond whined when Iruka smothered some medicine on his cheeks. I rolled my eyes. My bruises were beginning to darken, and I bet the one on my face was the worst of them all. Kakashi tossed me a damp towel and I applied the dampened and warm towel on the corner of my lips. It stung. A little.

"Mind telling us what happened?" Iruka asked in concern after our wounds were tended. I sat a little straighter and faced them.

"He is an ass, he made Sakura cry!" Naruto snarled from the bed, pointing his finger at me like a small boy as Kakashi and Iruka stood side by side in the middle of the room, eyes shifting from him to me. I couldn't remember who Sakura was, and I thought hard before a girl with big forehead and pink highlights crossed my mind.

"Did you, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, amusement lacing his voice. I shrugged; Only God knew that girl was a faulty faucet.

"I told her she was annoying" I said finally and I saw Iruka sighed.

"That's not a reason for you to hit him, Naruto, in fact there should be no reason for you to hit anyone" Iruka said.

"I'm not wrong" Naruto huffed.

I couldn't stop my coming words for they rolled out of my tongue before I knew it.

"Whatever you say, dobe" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto shouted, eyebrows knitting in anger. I had no interest in physical fights with him anymore, and I definitely didn't have the mood to do so verbally, so I gave him a condescending look instead.

"Hn" I'd managed to say.

"Cat caught your tongue, bastard?"

"Okay, so maybe, both of you started with getting on the wrong foot with each other" Iruka cut in and I gave him a "so you think?" look. Seeing me, Iruka looked a little nervous before adding "Just bury the hatchet and start anew" I was positive I heard Naruto snorted.

"If that guy can stop being such an asshole" My eyebrow twitched upwards at his words.

"Look who is being one" I prompted sarcastically and Naruto flared.

"Stop it! I mean it! Iruka said, exasperated. Kakashi chuckled. He seemed to be really amused with the whole situation. Looking at their interactions, I was reminded that I knew nothing about Iruka and I wondered what his relationship was with Kakashi. Why was he here? What was his relationship with the blond? And how did the blond ended up here? I had a lot of questions running in my head, but I was reluctant in voicing and asking any of it.

"Hn" I frowned in thought.

"I'm hungry, we should eat" Kakashi cut in lazily and I couldn't agree more. My stomach was giving me signals as well, and I bet my rice was cold by now. He turned towards Iruka and added "these boys won't be able to conclude this today, drop it". Iruka was not satisfied with this answer, if his looks meant anything but he agreed on it nonetheless, nodding his head. Kakashi gave him a small smile.

"So… Naruto, you were spouting about this ramen shop just now?" Kakashi asked and I watched with detached amusement as Naruto's face lit up quickly, his grin warming. I noted that he was pretty attractive despite his plasters and chanced a thorough look at him. He was good looking all right, having healthy tan skin; short and untamed spiky blond hair; big dark blue eyes and a charming smile…I blinked, my inner self popping in my mental mind and showing me a stop sign. I frowned.

What was I thinking? And I added a few negative points to even out his plus points in my head. He was too noisy. And stupid too, I added belatedly. There, a huge demerit.

"Yes, yes, the Ichiraku's. They have the best ramen in the world, it will be a waste if I don't bring both of you there" Naruto chimed, standing up in excitement. Kakashi was already fetching his wallet from the side table and I saw Iruka taking his watch and wallet from the dressing table too.

"You only want us to pay the bill" Iruka deadpanned, while strapping a leather watch to his wrist and folded his hands to his chest. Naruto pouted at that statement.

"I only wanted to share the sentiment in finding an Ichiraku's branch here" Naruto stated walking to the door while Iruka followed suit. They seemed pretty comfortable being in Kakashi's room and I wondered if it wasn't their first time here. After all, we were already here for almost four days, the thought was feasible. I saw Kakashi turned and looked me straight in the eye.

"Coming?"

I stared at the platter on the dressing table, weighing the options in hand, eating outside would mean eating fresh food with company; with the blond, while if I decided to stay, I would have to swallow the cold and hard rice. I thought hard, I could always order again…

Kakashi rolled his eyes, and tossed me a pair of his clothes and without waiting for my answer, walked out of the door. I came out of the door dressed in Kakashi's clothes and saw Kakashi leaning against the wall, waiting for me. Iruka and Naruto were waiting outside too, talking idly, and the blond's face darkened slightly, seeing me. And we walked to the direction of the lifts, with Naruto at the front, Iruka and Kakashi in the middle and I, at the last, shoving my hands into my pockets.

So much for options… Kakashi will pay for my meal.

We reached a shop not soon after, and the fragrance of soup was strong in the air. The décor was very traditional, with many cloth banners hanging and the furniture were made of rubber wood. In the heart of the shop, the kitchenette was busy with an old man preparing the noodles and a young lady, efficiently serving customers. The place was filled with chatters, creating a harmonious atmosphere. We took seats at the bar and the young lady was quick in getting the orders. Four bowls quickly appeared on the counter; the aroma intoxicating. I picked my chopsticks and tucked in, eating faster than usual. I was famished. Therefore, it was to my utter amusement, that not two minute after the food arrived, Naruto called out.

"Another one, please!"

Kakashi was seating in between of Naruto and I so I stretched slightly to peek at his bowl. Not a strand of noodle or a drop of soup in sight. My eyebrow twitched, having only one thought. Did he vacuum the food??

"It goes up to twenty bowls sometime" Kakashi offered, holding the porcelain bowl in two hands and taking sips of hot soup. I widened my eyes slightly. Twenty bowls! That was inhuman. And didn't he just have barbeque for dinner? I continued chewing on my noodles, counting as the bowls stacked up higher and higher. Beside him, Iruka didn't bother trying to slow him down. In fact, both of them seemed immune to his attitude.

"He's inhuman" I said finally.

"Nah, he's just Naruto" Kakashi said, his words quiet. Naruto was still busy with his noodles.

"Kakashi, you-" I stopped, unsure on how to form the question. I wanted to ask him about Iruka and Naruto, how he knew them. Rarely, I talked to Kakashi abut his personal life. He may have known my entire life history, but anything about him was a mystery. It wasn't that he kept things from me; it was just the way it was. Such matters never arised before. Kakashi slurped him noodles and voiced out without looking at me, as always reading my thoughts like an open book.

"I was from this village, us, Iruka and me, used to work together in the Turtle Rehabilitation Centre, the big building beside the beach, you know?" he asked and I nodded.

"He is an environment educator, and I did the accounts" Kakashi smiled a little in memory. He glanced my way, looking pleased that I was interested in his life. I was surprised myself, I never cared before. I had no idea why I was asking now.

"Naruto used to hang a lot with his friends in the centre; they volunteered every school break and took care of the turtles"

"Used to" I asked, curious.

"He moved to Tokyo to study three year back. He's a student in the local university"

"Hn" I responded, looking at the blond as he let out a loud burp.

"I bet he was more harm than good" I said and Kakashi chuckled lightly again, finishing his last mouth of noodles.

"Damn right you are"

* * *

I reached my room and flung myself to the bed, the mattress bobbling slightly against my weight. My thoughts were running, the conversation with Kakashi still fresh in my mind. We had gone our separate ways after having dinner as Iruka drove Naruto to the beach while Kakashi and I walked back to the hotel. Kakashi had conveniently told me more things than I naturally needed to know, about his intimate relationship with Iruka, no surprise really, and about Naruto.

Something about the guy bothered me somehow. He was loud and stupid but I couldn't help thinking about him. Learning more about him did not deter the feelings a bit, it fueled the feelings, wanting me to understand and know him more. He was different. Yet, he was also the same.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked aloud in my empty and cool room.

Nobody answered back.

~tbc


End file.
